Janco Falls in Love JPOV
by Shadow Kissed134
Summary: Our fav power twins are sent on a mission in the coldest Military District. One Night, Janco finds a beautiful woman almost dying in the cold forest, and from there a beautiful and funny love story.
1. A Cry in the Night

**Janco Falls in Love **

It was bloody freezing! Bloody Commander sending me and Ari on this bloody stupid mission in the bloody coldest Military District! I had to be wearing at least three coats _and_ layers and I was still going to freeze to death. At least I've still got Ari. The poor bugger. He has to put up with my bad mood. Ha ha! My breath came up in clouds of mist in the cold, snowy air. Sitting by the fire, I held my hands out in some hope of warming them.

'So, how are your balls doing? Mine, personally, are gonna drop off any second." I said to Ari.

"Oh, they're getting there." He grinned back, his teeth were chattering.

To lighten the dour mood, I started to sing our favourite drinking song. And Ari joined in too. By the end of the song, we were both laughing our arses off.

"So, how's Dilana doing?" I asked, slyly. Ever since Rand had died, about a year ago, Ari was expressing a _lot_ of interest in Dilana.

"Same as she was the last time you asked; _five minutes ago._" He said wearily. I chuckled.

I'm gonna hit the sack, if you don't mind, and I'll take the second shift." I said, opening the flap of the tent. Ari nodded and huddled up; trying to keep warm. _Yeah, tell me how that works out for you_, I thought sarcastically. The tent was somewhat warmer than outside, but not much. Swaddling myself in the lousily thin blanket, I fell asleep.

************

I woke up to find Ari poking my arm; grunting, I got up and went out into the harsh chill outside. Sitting beside the glowing embers of the fire; I tried to get it lit again. Vowing to myself I would personally kill the Commander, for assigning us here, when we got back, I settled in my spot. Not long afterwards, I heard someone – wailing? I picked up my sword and ran to investigate. The snow crunching under my feet, bogged me down and the cool wind made my eyes water, needless to say; it took me a while to reach the source of the wailing. I came to a clearing in the forest, and I saw a figure huddled at the base of a large tree. I approached them, putting my sword away. As I came nearer to the person at the bottom of the tree, I saw it was a woman. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her dark, mahogany hair was one shade away from being black, was in wild waves around her face. She had pale white skin; almost as white as the snow surrounding us. Her eyes were the biggest asset of her beauty. Her eyes were an explosion of colour. She had an outer ring of deep blue; the inner was a tawny green with a small bit of hazel thrown in. My gaze drew down to her full lips which, due to the weather; were a ghastly shade of blue.

Don't worry," I told her, "I'll get you out of here and someplace warm."

She nodded. I moved towards her to pick her up but she held out a hand to stop me; with her other hand she pulled her middle finger and thumb to her lips and let out a piercing whistle.

"I had to call my dog. She's my companion, you know?" she whispered, her teeth chattering so hard.

I smiled, "Of course." And sat down next to her and waited for her dog to come. I took off one of my jumpers and put it on her. In turn, I received a small "Thanks."

"What's your name?" I Asked her.

"Lunah-bella. I'm from the Emerald Mountains. And you are?" she replied, shivering.

"I'm Janco, and I hail from MD-4. I said, impressively; trying to make her laugh. It worked; I was gifted with a small – but dazzling – smile. Footsteps approached us as a large black dog came trotting from the forest.

"Sasha." Lunah whispered, addressing the dog.

"May I?" I queried, holding my arms out to her. She nodded, and I scooped her up into my arms. As I did this; Sasha let out a low, but fierce growl.

"Over-protective much?" I muttered to myself.

"Shhh…Sasha, its okay." Lunah whispered, stroking the dog's ears. It let out a whine and then began to follow us. After a few minutes of trudging through the snow, Lunah fell asleep in my arms._ She's pretty damn cute when she's sleeping, _I thought to myself. By the time we returned to camp; dawn was beginning to creep through. I went to our tent, promptly kicked Ari out, and laid her down gently, swaddling her in the blanket.

"Who's that? She _is_ beautiful. Ooh, DIBS!" Ari taunted me as soon as I stepped out of the tent.

"Hands off!" I growled; almost as fiercely as Sasha.

"_Someone's _touchy." Said Ari, "No, seriously. Who is she?"

"_Her_ name is Lunah-bella. She's from the Emerald Mountains and so is her dog, Sasha." I replied through my teeth.

Ari frowned, "I haven't seen the dog."

"SNAKE PIT!" I yelled.


	2. All the Right Reasons For Stealing

**Chapter Two – **** All the Right Reasons for Stealing.**

After hours of searching fro Lunah's dog, I finally found the smug thing pissing against a tree.

"You better be worth this." I grunted. I lifted the dog up and started to carry it back to camp to find it hadn't finished its business with the tree yet.

"Snake Pit!" I cried, dropping the dog, "These are the only clothes I have you daft dog! You just _had_ to soil them didn't you?! Argh!" I broke off cursing. I was startled when I heard a peal of laughter to my right. _Please don't let that be who I think it is _I prayed, _I promise I won't be a lying, lock picker anymore._ I turned, bracing myself for the worst. There was Lunah rolling around on the snow, laughing at me, covered in dog piss._ Great._ _Ah well Lord, you know me so well you know I'll never change my _evil _ways._

"Oh har-di-ha-ha-ha! Laugh it up now while you can. All I can say is _karma_. What goes around comes around, and when it comes, I'll be ready and laughing." I said, disgruntled. I started trudging back to camp and try to sneak Ari's spare set of clothes out of his pack and hope he doesn't notice.

"No, wait. Wait!" cried out Lunah as she started running to catch up with me. I sighed and stopped. When she caught up, she took a deep breath and said,

"I just wanted to thank you, for last night; for saving my life. Thank you Janco from MD-4." She smiled as she tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear, looking at me and bit her – now – rosy lips. I blushed at her thanks.

"No problem. Doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." I said, gruffly, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"No," she said, grabbing my fore-arm, "It _does_ matter." She realised she was still holding my arm, and she dropped it. Like a hot coal.

"I owe you my life." She said.

"_Okay_. Fine. You owe me one." I said grudgingly, "And you know what? You can return the favour by stealing me Ari's spare set of clothes for me now." Lunah looked at her feet.

"Can't you just ask him…?"

"I'll be _ever_ so _grateful_ if you do." I said, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"_Okay._ Okay. I'll do it. _Sheesh!"_ she rolled her eyes and ran off.

_Works every time_ I thought to myself, watching her run back to camp.

********

"So what's your big _aversion_ to stealing anyway?" I asked her, changing behind a thick set of trees.

"It's wrong."

That answer sounded false in my ears. Honestly, what's the big deal? _All _ that you're doing is _borrowing_ without asking.

"That's not it and we both know it." I said to her. She sighed.

" My family in the Emerald Mountains, we were – we were very poor. We were all starving at the market place begging for food, while people just walked past and bought the food we couldn't touch. One day, my father, he just _snapped_. Couldn't bear the sight of us starving. And he walked up to the first stall he saw, Curried Beef, and took as much as he could hold – not even bothering to hide what he was doing and started to walk towards us. The guards came, they took him away and he was hung for it the next day. Since then, I can't stand the sight or smell of Curried Beef and I haven't stolen anything even if I couldn't help it. Until now."

I stepped from the trees. I'm sorry I asked you to do it. I didn't kno—"

"You didn't know." She interrupted me. She got up and walked away, leaving me dazed and ashamed for making her break her promise.

*******

"Dinner-time!" Ari hollered. Ari was the assigned cook for this mission since anything cooked by me will most likely give even the strongest stomach food poisoning. I sat by the fire thinking about what had happened with Lunah today. I hadn't seen her since she had left me fully clothed at the edge of the forest.

"Where's Lunah?" Ari said, getting the pot off the fire.

"I don't know."

Ari grabbed the ladle and started to ladle out the meal. I sniffed. _Curried Beef._

"You can't serve this!" I yelled at Ari.

"What?! What's wrong with it?!" Ari yelled right back, startled.

"I uh – Lunah's a vegetarian!" I didn't know if that was true but I certainly wasn't going to give up _my meat_ for Lunah. And it was the first thing that popped into my head. I just hope Lunah isn't as fond of her meat as I am.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Ari grumbled, "She'll just have to make do with the rice and we'll throw all the meat out after we're done 'kay?"

_Phew, I still get to eat _food. _And disaster averted._

"Yeah, it'll have to do. Damn vegetarians." I muttered.

"Yeah, the term vegetarian probably means crazy person." grinned Ari, "We'll have to be eating rabbit food from now on."

I snorted. After we finished our meal quickly, we buried the rest of the meat. And Ari began to stew some vegetables for Lunah to put on her rice. When Lunah finally came back, we just said we had already eaten and what was left was hers. And I went on first shift since I had skiived it last night. Lunah got the tent. And poor Ari was stuck outside, trying to sleep by the fire. I let my breath come out in small bursts off fog. The stars twinkled, the cicadas sang and Ari snored. All was right in the world. For now.


	3. Perfect Timing Ari

**Chapter 3 – ****Bathing in the River**

Weeks past and we still weren't any closer to completing our mission. The Commander had sent us here to find an Ixian serial killer. This single man was responsible for the raping and the killing of twelve women. He had to be stopped, even more so because Lunah was with us, and she was in more danger because we were seeking him out. But at least the cold weather was letting up; it was beginning to warm up enough so I might be able to bathe in the river. Good thing too because Lunah had started to wrinkle her nose whenever I approached. Of course she didn't say anything. I left camp around midday, so the water would be plenty warm when I got there. I neared the river and stripped down my – well Ari's clothes (he still hadn't noticed) – clothes and dive-bombed into the river. I stayed under for a minute. It's quiet down here – peaceful. Everything is suspended in motion, slowly swirling around in the surprisingly clear water. I kicked off the bottom and surfaced. After a minute of spluttering; I set to work, grabbing the single bar of soap I had brought with me, I started scrubbing ferociously.

********

My skin was still a bit pink from being rubbed a little bit _too_ ferociously. I pulled on my clothes and started to go back to camp when I noticed a figure with long, wild and wavy hair. Lunah. _What's she doing here? _And before I could move any further, she started to pull off her clothes. I turned away blushing. Turning my head the other way so I wouldn't be tempted, I began to walk back to camp. _Don't look Janco, don't look! _My head started to turn around by its own accord. _But I really want to! No!_ I snapped my head back.

"Janco." Lunah called.

I slowly turned around. The water thankfully was covering her.

"Why don't you join me?" she asked.

"I – uh- don't want to intrude…on you." I spluttered.

"You're not _intruding_ if I _invite_ you, Janco." She smiled, shaking her head.

_Okay then!_

"Alright." I said. By this point I think I would have been easily mistaken for a beetroot I was blushing so hard. Lunah saw this and giggled.

"But you've got to turn around." I said. She complied. I stripped down, yet again, and hopped into the water quickly. I went under again and saw Lunah under too. Her wild waves now formed a halo above her head, making her look all the more angelic. My gaze drew to her small breasts, small rounded pieces of perfection. Her slim, but rounded body was perfect. I saw her gaze drift lower and widen. I smiled sheepishly. I swam closer and gently kissed her. Her arms enclosed around my neck, as she kissed me back; stealing whatever supply of air I had left. I broke off, pointing up. And I surfaced. Gasping for air, I looked around for Lunah. She hadn't come up yet. _Snake pit!_ I thrashed around frantically looking for her, when a slim pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Gotcha!" she cried, laughing. I just stood there, gasping for air, my hands clutched at my heart.

"You're gonna pay for that! I'll get you, splash, splash, SPLASH!" I said in a sing-song voice, splashing water at her. It was _on._ Lunah let out squeals that slowed my arms, flinging water at her. But then she dived under water and surfaced right before me. She closed the space between us, pressing herself against my chest. My head bowed to her lips, which were slightly parted. I brought my lips to hers, gently moulding them with mine. And then she opened her mouth; granting me entrance. My eyes closed with sheer and utter bliss; I never thought it could be like _this,_ if I had known, I would have spent my whole life searching for _her_. My hands tangled in her hair, making her moan, and then I slid my left hand slowly down to the small of her back. Her hands untangled themselves from my neck, and started to slide down my chest. We broke apart gasping.

But before I could pull her closer again,

"Janco! Lunah! Get your slack arses here and help me pack up camp!" yelled Ari.

_Perfect timing Ari. _I thought murderously.


	4. A Siren's Song

**Chapter Four – A Siren's Song**

**Author's Note: The song I am using here is You'll be in my Heart whichever version you like; personally I prefer the Teddy Geiger version. As usual the disclaimer, (I forgot to put it in the earlier ones (whoopsidaisies) I don't own any of the characters (except for Lunah and Sasha).**

Lunah and I didn't talk about what had happened in the river, we didn't even go near each other, while we packed up camp and headed further nor-east. When we had crossed a sufficient distance, we all set the camp back up again and Ari began dinner. I was charged with gathering wood and starting the fire. I picked up a number of thick branches and broke them in half, placing them in the pit I had dug for it earlier. And then when I had lit the fire and the flames were crackling; Ari put the pot on the fire and we waited for it to cook. I started our favourite drinking song; Ari began to join in too, until Lunah covered her ears crying for us to _stop._

"Well why don't you sing _then_, hmm?" I said to her. She patted Sasha and then began.

_Come; stop your crying it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, and hold it tight._

Her voice came out beautifully. Her voice was as enchanting as a siren, leading us to our certain death. Her voice was soft and strong at the same time and it made me realise that, I loved her.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_  
_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart...  
...Always_

_Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they don't believe is real  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
_From this day on  
Now and forever more…_

She stopped, flushing; the color complimented her more than it did for me.

"Bravo!" I cried, clapping for Lunah. "Bravissima!"

Ari let out cat calls, clapping along with me.

"Did you write that?" I asked her.

"No," She said tickling Sasha behind the ears, "My father used to sing it to me. He wrote it for our mother."

Both of us fell silent and Ari began to serve us our meal. Thankfully he had taken the hint for the Curried Beef and hadn't even made it for us in secret.

"One question you guys," said Lunah, "Why don't you eat meat? I mean I like my meat but honestly you two buff guys? You've got to get more protein than _this_!" She gestured to the noodles and vegetables. Ari turned to look at me,

"I have been eating rabbit food for weeks so Lunah could _eat_ when I could have been eating REAL FOOD???!!!!!!" He yelled at me.

"It's not what you think!" I tried calming him down. But it was futile. He had that _mad_ look in his eye.

"See ya!" I said before running off as fast as I could, with Ari tearing after me. I could hear Lunah's laughter in the distance along with Ari's furious grunts closing in on me.


	5. Monster Hunting and A Happy Ever After

**Chapter Five – Monster Hunting**

Two long weeks of Ari giving me death stares had past before we had gotten any closer to tracking down that monster. At dawn I had risen, and went out to do the daily scout, I saw tracks. I ran back to camp. And found Ari and Lunah.

"I saw tracks, heading nor-west. It heads through some pretty heavy forest, so Lunah," I asked, "Can Sasha track?"

"Yes. But I'm coming with you guys. And I ain't taking no for an answer." She said, cutting Ari's protests off. I breathed in deeply.

"But you should know the dangers of pursuing this monster, before we go," I said as she nodded, "This one, single, _twisted_ and _sick_ man has raped, tortured and _killed_ a total of twelve women. And if he catches you unawares on this man-hunt, and we're not there, what's to stop him from doing the same to you?"

She looked at me sternly.

"I can take care of myself, despite what you might think Janco." She said, stiffly.

"Okay then. We're going a-man-hunting. Lunah, go grab Sasha." I replied.

*******

As soon as Sasha's nose hit the ground, I stuck myself to Lunah's side; determined not to leave her unprotected at any given time. Ari was up front, next to Sasha, to make sure the criminal hadn't left us any false trails. Or traps. I never, ever, considered I would ever be worried about someone _so much._ With Ari, Yelena or Valek, they could all take care of themselves; but Lunah, she just seemed so fragile-like she would shatter with a single touch. And while I was still breathing; nobody would _ever _get that chance. Apart from Sasha's quiet sniffing and the occasional twig snapping; there was silence. I think we all understood the seriousness of this matter and none of us wanted to be the one who spoke and broke our cover. The time went by slowly; the hours seemed like days. Days of tense silence. Suddenly, there was a shadow that darted across the background at the corner of my eye. I spun around; creeping silently towards where I had seen the shadow, and then it suddenly darted behind me and grabbed Lunah by the throat, holding a knife to it as well, as if to further the point that he meant to harm her. The man we had spent almost a month searching for, had been watching us all along. Anger filled me as I watched him wrap his grubby and gaunt fingers around_ my _Lunah. His beetle-like eyes darted back and forth in a never ending cycle; his hair was greasy and had grown long from months on the run, and a disgusting and filthy beard covered what was left of his weaselly face.

"Get your hands off her!" I growled, wishing Ari would hurry up and surprise attack him _now._  
"I don't think so, my friend." He said in a reedy voice. I practically retched at the idea of being friends with him. He continued.

"Because at the moment, _I _have her, and if you don't pipe down she'll get hurt," the hand with the knife pressed a little harder against her skin.

"What do you want?" I said, tonelessly, trying to come up with a plan.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, as if I were a simpleton, "I want my freedom, and I want you three to stop following me."

All throughout this – transition of some sort, Lunah was absolutely dead quiet. She hadn't whimpered, begged for her life or even sobbed. It looked as if she were merely concentrating very, _very _hard. And then suddenly the measly worm started to choke, and his hold on her loosened as he started clawing at his throat trying to get whatever was stuck in his wind-pipe out. I ran over to Lunah and picked her up and put her behind me before I stabbed him through the heart. _Die you bastard._ His beetle-like eyes rolled back up into his head and his hands stopped clawing; and he slackened and crumpled onto the ground. Lunah was sitting behind me, breathing heavily and a little pale, but nonetheless unharmed. I ran to her and scooped her into the tightest hug I had ever given anyone.

"I was _so_ afraid I was going to lose you to that _monster_!" I cried into her soft hair, clutching her to me. She reached her hand up to cup my cheek.

"I'm never going to leave you, Janco, _never._" And she kissed me. Her gentle lips brought all the comfort and joy I needed after dealing with that monster. _What the hell? I'll do it._ I swept her off her feet and spun her around in a circle. She giggled.

"Our love will last forever!" She cried to the sky, her arms outstretched and the tangled waves of her hair fanned out behind her. My heart swelled. This is the best moment of my life.

"I love you, Lunah-bella. And that's the truth." I told her. She reached up and kissed me again as Ari came trudging through the bush.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. He saw the body. "Awww, why'd you guys go and have all the fun without me?"

I ignored him and kissed Lunah again.

"So when's the wedding?" Ari asked us.

"Soon." We both answered together.

"And you can be my best man mate." I said to him.

"Great! Well, I guess I'll just uh- leave you two lovebirds alone." Ari said, walking off.

I kissed her yet again; and when we finally submerged, our fore-heads were pressed together.

"I love you."


End file.
